Todo por una Carrera
by DarkeySpark
Summary: One shot, Universo alterno (No tiene nada que ver con "A Wild Love") Soarin pasará grandes dificultades al tener una emocionante carrera contra Rainbow Dash, y las cosas se irán complicando un poco más... -Arte de cubierta hecho por mi-


Era un brillante día en Ponyville y la encargada de despejar el cielo como no, Estaba tomando una siesta, Todo era calmado y silencioso hasta que cierta pony llegó…

¡HOOOLA RAINBOW DASH!, ¡DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO! –Grito fuertemente una de las mejores amigas de Dash, Pinkie Pie-

¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa Pinks?, ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? –Dijo la yegua de melena de arcoíris con un ligero tono furioso – ¿Es muy importante?-

Pues… ¡DAHH! – ¿No recuerdas que hoy tienes una reunión con los Wonderbolts, Bobita? –Dijo Pinkie en felizmente –Te quedan exactamente…20 minutos para llegar ahí-

¿¡QUÉ!? , ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes Pinkie?- Respondió la pegaso ahora si enojada, Mientras tomaba sus cosas en su maleta – No hay problema, Me voy ahora mismo, ¡Adiós Pinkie!

¡Te veo después Dashie! – Dijo la pony rosa mirando como su amiga desapareciendo entre las nubes volando rápidamente-

*Mientras tanto*

¡Soarin, Despierta! , ¡Ya vamos a entrenar! –No hubo respuesta del pegaso dormido, Fue cuando la yegua tuvo una idea, Puso cara juguetona -¡Ya va llegar Rainbow Dash!

Soarin despertó inmediatamente con un tono rojizo en el rostro, Fleetfoot era la única a la que había decidido contarle su mayor secreto, Esto tal vez fue un error porque la yegua podía utilizarlo en su contra y eso lo molestaba mucho.

¡Fleetfoot, Cállate! ¿Acaso quieres que Spitfire te escuche? , Si ella descubre esto… ¡Será mi fin! –Dijo Soarin mientras tapaba la boca de su compañera con su casco-

¡Relájate muchacho!, Ella está afuera entrenando, Pero yo creo que ya sabe que te gusta cierta pony de melena multicolor –Dijo con una mirada insinuante-

Espera, ¿¡Se lo dijiste!? –Dijo el pegaso nervioso y enojado para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación–Yo confiaba en ti…

Hey, No te equivoques, Yo no le dije nada, No fue a mi quién me encontró fotos de Rainbow Dash bajó mi almohada -Dijo la yegua soltando fuertes carcajadas-

¡Oigan ustedes 2! ¡Rainbow Dash llegó, Quiero sus traseros ahí afuera!, ¡YA! –Grito Spitfire al entrar a la habitación-

Allá vamos, Spits –Dijeron ambos pegasos en unísono-

*Campo de entrenamiento*

¡Hey!, Siento el retraso, Estuve un poco ocupada…Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿Comenzamos a entrenar? –Dijo Rainbow tratando de no sonar nerviosa-

No te preocupes Rainbow Dash, Simplemente que no se repita, ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo Spitfire tocando el hombro de la yegua, Vio que uno de los comandantes le hacían señas –Esperen un segundo, me están llamando-

Los 3 pegasos asintieron, Fleetfoot podía notar que la cara de Soarin tenía un fuerte sonrojo, Él tenía la cabeza abajo tratando de no hacer contacto visual con la yegua frente a él, Fleetfoot decidió romper el hielo-

¡Hey, Rainbow!, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo la yegua alegremente, Empujando ligeramente a Soarin frente a Dash-

Muy bien Fleetfoot, Y… ¿Qué hay de ti, Soarin? –Dijo la pegaso de melena multicolor mirando hacía Soarin-

¿Y-yo? , Estoy bien, Gracias por preguntar –Exclamó Soarin muy nervioso-

Tranquilo, No voy a morderte, Te veo nervioso ¿Pasa algo? –Dijo Dash con una notable preocupación-

Emm, Pues verás…Yo-

¡Fleetfoot, Necesito que me acompañes a Baltimare!, ¡No preguntes es urgente! –Dijo la pegaso de crin de fuego interrumpiendo bruscamente –Rainbow Dash, Espero no te molestes pero ha surgido una emergencia en la cual nos necesitan a Fleetfoot y a mí-

No hay problema señora –Dash dijo suspirando con algo de decepción-

Pero, No te enojes recluta, Aquí esta Soarin, No es el tipo más interesante que conozco pero pueden charlar o hacer lo que sea hasta que regresemos, ¡Diviértanse! –Dijo Fleetfoot despidiéndose con un guiño antes de salir volando con Spitfire-

¿Q-qué? –Dijo Soarin en voz baja mientras se sonrojaba locamente por la idea de estar a solas con la chica que le gusta-

Bueno, No está mal Soarin, ¿Qué quisieras hacer?, ¡Oh!, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una carrera? – Dijo la yegua retomando sus ánimos, Dándole una sonrisa a Soarin-

¡E-está bien! –Dijo el pegaso tratando de calmar sus nervios – ¿Vamos a la pista de obstáculos?

¡Me parece genial!, ¡Vamos! –Dijo la yegua empezando a volar, Soarin le siguió el paso-

*En la pista de obstáculos*

Soarin noto que Dash se estaba dirigiendo a la parte más peligrosa, Esto lo puso nervioso, Esa era una pista para expertos y Dash podría salir lastimada, Cosa que no quería.

¡Hey Dash!, Esa pista es algo peligrosa, ¿Si vamos a otra?

Espera, No me intentes poner límites, ¡Quiero una carrera ahí! – Poniendo cara de gatito hambriento-

Está bien pero ten cuidado, Si algo te pasa Spitfire me mataría- Dijo Soarin usando esa excusa, Para no decirle que estaba preocupado por ella-

Bueno, Si lo pones de eso lado, Tienes razón- Dijo Dash bajando la cabeza un poco-

¿Te sucede algo, Dash? –Dijo Soarin mirando a su expresión- ¿Fue algo que dije?-

¿Q-qué?, ¡No!, ¡No te preocupes!- Dijo la pegaso- ¿Empezamos ya?

¡Oh sí, Claro! – Dijo Soarin poniéndose en posición-

3, 2,1… ¡YA! –Dijo el encargado-

Rainbow Dash y Soarin salieron a toda velocidad, Los primeros obstáculos fueron sencillos para ambos, Pero a medida de que avanzaban estos se iban dificultando un poco…Habían aros de fuego vallas, Tormentas y remolinos, Sin duda era muy peligroso, Pero para Dash esto no era nada mientras el pobre Soarin miraba con miedo los movimientos de Dash-

¡Ten cuidado, Dash! – Gritó Soarin a unos metros atrás de Dash, Esto la enojó un poco y trató de relajar a Soarin-

¡No te preocupes, Si algo me pasa, Le diré a Spitfire que fue mi culpa!, ¡Alcánzame si puedes! –Dijo Dash sin darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con un árbol-

¡DASH, CUIDADO! –Gritó Soarin, Pero ya era muy tarde, Dash choco con el árbol y no reaccionaba, Al parecer se quedó inconsciente-

¡Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! – Repitió varias veces Soarin dirigiéndose a la yegua inconsciente en el suelo, Tratando de despertarla – ¡Vamos Dash despierta no me hagas esto!, ¡No ahora!-

La yegua no daba señales de despertar por lo cual Soarin la tomó en sus cascos y se la llevo a su casa, La cual se sabía la dirección por haber estado espiándolos expedientes de Spitfire sin que ella se diera cuenta, Al entrar a casa de Dash la colocó en su sillón suavemente, Debía encontrar la forma de despertarla antes de que Spitfire y Fleetfoot regresaran.

Pero para Soarin la situación ya era muy difícil, Dash estaba a su lado, Noqueada y aún con la melena despeinada y con sus rasguños, Él no podía dejar de pensar que se veía hermosa y se moría por poder tocar su melena o abrazarla, Sin duda esa era una muy fuerte tentación, Soarin no dejaba de mirarla, Pero después de 10 minutos se atrevió a acercarse lentamente, Acaricio su cabeza suavemente, Se sorprendió de lo suave que era su melena.

¡Oh Celestia, Es como si usara algún tipo de tratamiento de melena! – A Soarin no le basto tocarle la melena este empezó a oler su melena – ¡Wow! ¡Huele Muy bien!, ¡Si hubiera una loción con olor a Rainbow Dash, Sin duda la compraría!- Se dijo a si mismo mientras volvía a olfatear a la indefensa yegua que estaba a su lado-

¡Esperen un momento! ¡No puedo hacer esto!, ¡Pensará que soy un pervertido! ...A menos que no se despierte, Claro…N-no en que estás pensando, Soarin?- Se dijo a sí mismo-

Pero a los minutos de estar observando a la yegua, Se percató de que su casa era muy fría y la yegua había empezado a temblar mucho, Soarin no veía ninguna manta cerca y no se atrevería a entrar a las habitaciones de Dash sin su consentimiento, Así que tímidamente se acercó a su lado y puso su ala sobre ella lentamente con la intensión de mantenerla cálida, Poco a poco Dash fue calentándose hasta estar de nuevo en su temperatura corporal-

Soarin sentía su corazón latir muy rápido, Tenía a Dash a su lado, Fue acercándose a su rostro cautelosamente hasta sentir su respiración, Él pegaso tenía la mente nublada, No pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo y sin darse cuenta ya estaba besando a su querida Rainbow Dash, Al recuperar la razón notando lo que hacía, Sus ojos se pusieron como platos, Pero este no retrocedió pues después de todo el daño ya estaba hecho y continuo con su beso-

"Sus labios, Son tan suaves, No me arrepiento para nada de lo que acabo de hacer, Después de todo ella sigue sin despertar"- Exclamó el semental mientras sonreía cálidamente para inclinarse a un segundo beso, Se sentía muy bien pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo de culpa pues se estaba aprovechando de que Dash estaba inconsciente, Volteó su rostro para otro lado sonrojado por la vergüenza, No soltó a Dash pues todavía estaba helando un poco-

Al voltear una vez más notó que la yegua tenía un inusual sonrojo en el rosto acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa, ¿Sería que ella habrá sentido su beso? ¿Y si fuese así como se lo estaría imaginando si ella no está consciente de que la ha besado?- Estás eran las preguntas que se hacía el pegaso mientras miraba a la pony que estaba a su lado-

Pasaron los minutos, Soarin se sentía cansado y se fue durmiendo al lado de la yegua, Hasta que finalmente estaba profundamente dormido…

Rainbow Dash empezó a reaccionar, Soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir un intenso dolor en su cabeza- ¿Q-Qué pasó?, ¿Gane la carrera con Soarin?- Dash empezó a levantarse solo para sentir algo sobre ella, Era un ala, ¿Pero de quién?, Miro a su lado para encontrarse a Soarin, durmiendo a su lado en el sillón-

La yegua se sonrojo al instante y recordó el sueño que tuvo, Sobre Soarin besándola, Ella esperaba que no haya sido un sueño y que tal vez, Solo tal vez, El chico que le gusta se sintiera atraído por ella, Con muchos pensamientos en la mente sintió que Soarin se estaba despertando, Sin mucho que pensar se hizo la dormida, Solo para ver que podía pasar-

Mmm, Dashie sigue sin despertar… ¡Oh Rayos!, ¡Si no despierta pronto, Me meteré en problemas con Spitfire!...Aunque todavía puedo tenerla conmigo un poco más- Dijo Soarin sonriendo cálidamente al ver a Rainbow Dash supuestamente dormida, Poco a poco se fue inclinando para otro beso lentamente…

En la mente de Dash, Las palabras de Soarin recorrían por su cabeza, "Dashie" "Tenerla conmigo más tiempo", Pero se fue olvidando de esto al sentir un cálido aliento cerca de sus labios…Cuando abrió los ojos ¡Era Soarin besándola! , Ella se apartó por la impresión, Soarin vio a Dash despierta y consciente, Él estaba muerto del miedo, Dash podía ser muy intimidante si se lo proponía, Soarin se pegó a la pared esperando un golpe o grito por parte de la pegaso.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos estaban sin decir una sola palabra, Cosa que ponía más nervioso al pegaso, Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio con gran sorpresa que Rainbow Dash no tenía cara de enojada o algo molesta ,En cambio tenía el rostro muy sonrojado y las orejas caídas, Como si estuviese asustada-

¿Dash?- Exclamó Soarin en voz baja- ¡Perdóname!, ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando!-

Dash levantó el rostro mirándolo directamente- ¿Hace cuánto?… ¿Hace cuánto es que te has sentido de esa manera por mí?

Pues…Hace unos meses –Dijo Soarin evitando contacto visual con la yegua –Mira entiendo si estás enojada, Solo quisiera que me perdones, Nunca debí aprovecharme de que estuvieras inconsciente-

Yo…No estoy enojada, Solo algo… Feliz –Dijo Rainbow dándole una cálida sonrisa al pegaso frente a ella-

¿F-Feliz?, ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó Soarin sintiendo su corazón latiendo muy rápido – ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusto?

Pues… ¿Tú que crees? –Dijo Dash caminando hacía el pegaso, Plantándole un tierno y tímido beso en la mejilla-

Me tomaré eso como un si – Dijo Soarin tomándola en un largo beso, Soarin se puso a abrazar a la yegua con mucho cariño, Como si ella fuese de su propiedad , Dash no se quedó atrás y comenzó a abrazar su cuello, Mientras el sonrojo de ambos crecía y su beso se hacía más intenso…

Vaya, Vaya, Soarin no me esperaba esto tan pronto-

¡¿Fleetfoot?!, ¡¿Spitfire?! –Exclamó Soarin asustado por la presencia de sus dos compañeras de equipo- ¿Q-Qué hacen aquí?

Pues regresamos de Baltimare, No los encontramos así que fuimos a buscarlos… Wow Soarin entonces ¿Era por esto que te ponías nervioso? –Dijo Spitfire sorprendida para luego mirando a Soarin acusadoramente con una mirada coqueta-

Yo…Emm –Dijo Soarin sonrojándose intensamente, Cuando sus mejillas fueron tomadas por Fleetfoot-

Pues… ¡Duh!, ¡Es obvio que sí!, Nuestro pequeño Soarin ya no es un potro- Dijo Fleetfoot aplastando las mejillas de Soarin, Después tomó las de Dash repitiendo dicho acto –Entonces Spits, ¿Dejamos solos a los tortolitos?-

Me parece bien, Pero no hagan nada irresponsable, ¿Ok? –Dijo La pegaso con crin de fuego, Retirándose con Fleetfoot-

Después de dejar a Rainbow y Soarin solos, Ambos estaban muy sonrojados por lo que había pasado, Entonces Dash decidió romper el hielo mirando a Soarin con cariño, Le planto un último beso en el rostro, Soarin la miro con sorpresa para luego unirse a su gesto-

Entonces… ¿Quieres otra carrera?

¡Claro que sí!

-Fin-

**Bueno es uno de mis primeros One-Shot espero que haya sido de su agrado, Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo házmelo saber, Después de todo tengo planeada otra historia xD**

**Con todo su amor, **_**La Darketa uwu**_


End file.
